


Delusional

by knifes



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), M/M, Stickvin, bro they just in love fr, charles aint dead dont worry, for the love of god i just want them to be happy, henrles, my god these stickmen gay... good for them! good for them., theres a little bit of angst, theyre just being boyfriends ple-, valiant hero ending mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifes/pseuds/knifes
Summary: Henry has trouble sleeping at night, but his boyfriend, Charles, is there to reassure him that things are all good.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 231





	Delusional

**Author's Note:**

> i finished sonic unleashed and needed something to do, so here we are
> 
> i havent wrote in months so this is gonna be absolute ass <3

The déjà vu Henry felt was unmatched to any he had felt before. Looking around at the gray walls, he knew he had never been here before. _So why did it feel like he had been?_ The feeling was so unreal that he paused in his tracks to stare at the industrial metal doors that littered the hallway. It was unimaginable how a place like this existed, he didn’t even remember how he got here in the first place. For the first time in forever, Henry was paranoid.

“Henry! Are you coming?” A very familiar voice called, “We’ve only got a few minutes before this place blows.”

Henry turned on his heels to face the voice, knowing fully well it was Charles. The voice of someone he knew he could trust immediately erased some of his tension. “Y-yeah, sorry,” he answered, following Charles down the hallway. It was only up until now that Henry noticed the blaring alarms coming from all around the building; some of them flashed a bright red.

After following Charles for some time, he got a grip on himself and took the lead, Charles giving him a few directions on how to get out of the place. The duo then reached a door, which the pilot insisted was the exit. Henry forced open the door and Charles followed him closely into the next room. This room was a lot different from the others, not only was it dully lit, but it also had windows. Upon closer inspection, Henry found out they were in… space…? This only confused Henry more, but he was already questioning a lot of stuff that was happening.

Charles nudged Henry, giving him a warm smile, “Well, we did it!” The two entered an escape pod. Well, until they were interrupted by another man who grabbed Henry’s arm and pulled him backwards. Stumbling, Henry regained his balance and launched himself at the man, causing both of them to fall over. Charles came to Henry’s aid and stood behind him, ready to step in if Henry needed him. In the chaos of the current situation, Henry barely heard the countdown start to descend.

Henry regained his breath and went to trip the man, causing him to stumble backwards. Charles ran up, getting one hit in before the man threw him aside. Without a second of hesitation, Henry punched the man as hard as he could in the face, sending him out cold. Almost as if on cue, the countdown rang out the final number. Henry looked around wildly, and then back at Charles.

_“Henry!”_

Henry awoke just as the explosion happened, sitting straight up in his bed. There was a whine of protest at his side from his partner, Charles, when Henry’s body heat left his side. Henry blinked a few times to relieve himself of the nightmare, cold sweat had formed on his forehead. This was the third time he’d had that exact nightmare.

“Henry, what’s wrong?” Charles asked, sitting up beside him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 2 a.m. was definitely not a waking hour for the poor pilot.

Henry glanced at him and then wiped the sweat from his forehead, “Nothing, dear, just had a bad dream.”

Charles looked at him drowsily and then gave him a soft smile, holding his arms out, “Want a hug?”

The taller male chuckled, knowing that this wasn’t Charles' normal response since he was so tired, but he had to admit, sleepy Charles was very cute, and very hard to resist, “Absolutely.”

Charles scooted closer and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, Henry returning the favor as well. Charles had a unique presence around Henry, who always saw him as trustworthy and caring. It was always Charles who bandaged up Henry after missions, told him to be safe, prodded him about details of the missions Henry went on. Henry wouldn't change a thing about Charles, just being around him filled him with so much love and adoration.

The couple hugged for a hot minute before Charles pulled away, Henry pecking him on the cheek. “Okay, now tell me,” insisted Charles, combing one of his hands through Henry’s hair gently, “what was the dream about?”

Henry sighed, “I-I don’t really know, lately I’ve just been having these nightmares where something bad happens to us… to you… and they always feel so… real.” Charles was the easiest person to vent to; he listened to every word and took every detail into close consideration.

“Well, I’m right here, aren’t I? So they can’t be real,” Charles informed.

Henry huffed, “Yeah, I know, but I’ve never been that scared before in my life. I don’t want to end up losing you, y’know?”

Charles intertwined his hand with Henry’s, giving him a soft, reassuring smile, “I’ve had bad dreams like that too, but hey-- we’re both still here right now, there’s nothing to worry about.” With that, he reached his hands up to the sides of Henry’s head and brought him down to kiss his forehead, “Besides, I’m not going anywhere you can’t follow.”

Henry rested his hand against Charles’ hand that was cupping his face, “Thank you.” Charles just hummed as a reply. They both enjoyed just being in each other's presence for a while, absolutely loving being close together. Charles meant everything to Henry, and vise versa. The two had hardly ever been separate from each other; constantly going on missions together and sharing every waking point of the day with each other.

The two sat in silence for a couple seconds before Charles spoke up, “Do you wanna go back to sleep now?”

Henry realized how late it was, he nodded as a response. The two laid back down in their bed, Henry wrapping his arms around Charles and bringing him close so they could cuddle. Charles connected their lips for a final goodnight kiss, Henry smirked in reply.

“What happened in the last dream you had?” Charles quietly asked. The weariness in his voice was very evident now that he was about to go back to sleep.

Henry spoke as softly as he could, “We were in space… it was super weird.” He yawned and rested his head against the pillow.

“Space?” Charles suddenly flashed a concerned expression, “Henry.”

Henry’s eyes widened, “What?”

Charles’ concern then instantaneously turned into a soft smile as he kissed Henry on the cheek, the pilot then chuckled, “I think you’re delusional.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever story on my account, woohoo  
> okay im gonna sleep now gn


End file.
